


We Meet Again

by LGBTPJO



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTPJO/pseuds/LGBTPJO
Summary: Carlisle finds Esme with a broken arm. He helps patch her up. For the most part, he's been able to ignore the fact that he never saw her again... until he actually did. This is the story of how the two of them met before Esme became a vampire.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen x Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Kudos: 13





	We Meet Again

The sound of a tree branch breaking, followed by a short scream and a quiet thud, caught Carlisle Cullen’s attention. With a slightly raised eyebrow, he forced himself off the path of his peaceful walk and made his way towards the source of the noise. The sight of an injured teenager made his expression turn a bit worried. He quickened his pace and made his way towards her.

When he sat down beside her, he blindly reached into his bag for anything that could be used as a medical supply. Since he wasn’t actually taking a walk for any important reason, he didn’t have any. He cursed just a little and set his things off to the side. 

He wanted to ask her if she were okay, but he had a feeling he knew what her answer would be. Carlisle could see the pain in her eyes. If that weren’t a give away to the fact she wasn’t fine, the way she was holding her leg would have been. Instead, he asked her if he could move her skirt up just enough to figure out what the problem was while explaining to her that he was a doctor.

Carlisle saw her hesitate, but she didn’t tell him to leave her alone. Instead, she moved the skirt for him. He told her when he noticed the problem, and she stopped raising it. With a play by play on what he was doing, he started to examine her injury.

As he took a closer look, he noticed that her leg was slightly misshapen. Since there was no way she’d allow him to carry her to an actual clinic, he would have to help her here. He looked away from her for a few seconds, turning his full attention back to his bag once more.

He needed to make a splint of some kind. Without the proper tools, it would only be temporary, but this would help stabilize the leg until she could get somewhere better than under a tree. Fortunately, he had a jacket. There were big enough sticks around, too. Once the bone was returned to its usual form, he would be able to make the makeshift splint.

“I need to set the bone,” he tried to explain to his temporary patient, trying to explain everything rather than just reaching down and touching her without permission. “It might hurt, but it’ll hurt more in the long run if we don’t take care of this now. It’ll be an issue later on if we don’t let it heal correctly.”

She nodded reluctantly as she let her eyes fall closed. As he placed his hands around the broken bone, he felt her tense up. Whether it was from pain or from discomfort, he didn’t know. Either way, Carlisle did a quick twist and forced the bone back into place. 

While the teenager was too busy whimpering in pain to really notice him getting up to grab some of the sticks he needed for the splint, he went to do that. He came back and quickly started to get to work. He picked up the jacket and readjusted everything to create the support needed to keep the injury secure.

Just as Carlisle finished doing that, someone started hurrying towards the two of them. The closer the stranger got, the easier it was for Carlisle to see they weren’t happy with his presence. He gathered his things quickly, stood up, and ran off. 

When he got far enough away from them to see he wasn’t being chased, he realized he was feeling kind of upset. It wasn’t because of the jacket, though. He could always get a new one. His sadness came from knowing that he’d never see the girl again, and he would never learn her name.

* * *

Carlisle had recently begun working in the hospital morgue. He had to admit that he found some of the ways people had died kind of interesting. Of course, old age and sickness were pretty common causes of death, but that wasn’t always the reason someone had passed away. For example, the young woman in front of him, Esme, had attempted to jump off of a cliff. It had been a suicide attempt.

There was something off about the whole situation, though. As he moved forward to assess the corpse, he realized what it was. This woman wasn’t dead! He could smell her fresh blood, albeit, he could tell she was starting to become very weak. 

Carlisle knew he couldn’t actually go up to the other hospital staff just to tell them they had mispronounced her time of death. He would not be able to explain how he’d figured that out. If she were here, her pulse and heartbeat were probably pretty nonexistent by the time she’d arrived there, so he wouldn’t be able to tell she was alive in a normal way. 

He tried to figure out what options he did have while turning to look at her. It was at that moment that he realized she looked familiar. This was the girl that he’d helped out when she had fallen out of a tree!

He leaned forward as he realized what he wanted to do. This was his chance to truly get to know her. Instead of letting her die there, he leaned forward. Carlisle was going to turn her into a vampire. With that final thought in mind, he started the process.

Carlisle held her down and kept her steady as she began thrashing on the bed. Luckily, the bones that had been broken and shattered during the fall seemed to be healing. He hoped it was actually doing it correctly considering the fact everything was out of place. It was too late to stop now. He finished the process, forced himself away from her before he could kill her, and took a step back. She was unconscious now, but she would not be for long.

He quickly picked her up and rushed towards his home. With his vampire speed, he was able to leave with her, but he knew they’d figure out the two of them were gone. It didn’t matter, though. Carlisle needed to get Esme away from all of the people before she woke up. 

As soon as he made it back to his house, he took her to his bedroom. Edward, a young boy he had turned a few years earlier, looked up at the noise and raised an eyebrow. He got up off the couch and followed him.

“I thought you were supposed to be at work,” he inquired. “Who’s this?”

“This is Esme,” he hummed a little. “I should be at work, yes, but I recognized her. They wrongly placed her in the morgue. I turned her into a vampire.”

Edward gave a small smile as he shook his head fondly. He wanted to tease him about his need to turn people that were on the cusp of dying, but he also knew that Carlisle had been alone for a long time before he had come around. There was only so much a grown man could do with a boy that was permanently stuck at seventeen. If he’d found someone that he might fall in love with, than Edward was definitely gonna leave it be. 

He also knew that right now was not the time. There was a stranger in their home that was going to be in a lot of pain for quite a long time. It would be a while before Carlisle would deem her okay. Once she got over the initial bloodlust of losing her humanity, things would change.

It didn’t take long for Edward and Carlisle to notice that that was beginning to happen. She started to thrash a bit in her sleep, and they both could tell she was hurting by the way she clenched her eyes closed. They looked at one another before Edward read Carlisle’s mind and realized what he needed. He ran off and went to get some blood for Esme to drink when she woke up.

By the time he got back with a decent amount of deer blood, the woman in Carlisle’s bed was slowly starting to wake up. When her eyes were fully open and she took a deep breath, her eyes snapped to Edward and the blood in his hands. Before he could really react, she ran towards him and drank pint after pint of the blood without hesitation. She got a little less messy with each one, and she eventually looked around as her thirst was ebbed.

“Where am I?” she asked slowly as she took in her surroundings.

“You’re at my house,” Carlisle explained. “I’ll explain everything to you in due time. I promise.”


End file.
